


信息素

by cchaiy



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: Alpha/Omega, F/F, wenrene粉蓝
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:47:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23493439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cchaiy/pseuds/cchaiy
Relationships: Bae Joohyun | Irene/Son Seungwan | Wendy
Kudos: 11





	信息素

深夜，Irene站在镜子前，露出了白天藏的好好的尖牙，撕下了手臂上的抑制贴，淡淡的樱桃味从颈后的腺体散发出来。Irene舔了舔自己的尖牙……

啧，堂堂的吸血鬼大人怎么可以是omega，真是笑话……

作为一个已经存活了一千五百年的吸血鬼，她不再有吸血的必要，对于人类血液的态度也只是漠然，甚至，如果不是要装的普通，她也不需要抑制贴之类的东西。一般的alpha，是不会干扰到她的。

Irene倒了一杯红酒，年份吗?不记得了，也许是几十年前或是更早某个酒商送的礼物。她轻倚在复古风的围栏，在酒店的最高处看着这座老城的一片繁华。这里又是另一番景象，与首尔的繁华也不同，说到首尔……也算是自己唯一久居过的地方了。

“这酒…不错呢…”Irene摇晃着手中的高脚杯，凉凉的微风催生了醉意，她运用了一点吸血鬼通有的能力，让自己回到了松软的床上。

“顾客，您之前预约的客房服务。”嗯?什么时候，Irene着实用了几秒钟时间做了思考，但向来不胜酒力的她果断放弃了，隔空打开了门。

“进来。”

“Irene小姐，您是昨天下午四点三十分登记入住，预约了本店的午夜客房服务，从现在开始，您的时间就交给我吧!嗯……有人吗?”孙胜完疑惑着往房里探了探。

“别说话……”仿佛有人在自己耳边低语，但周围却实在是一个人都没有。孙胜完倒吸了口凉气，看了一眼自己揣在口袋里的怀表--十二点二十九分。

孙胜完伸手探了探自己被汗濡湿的刘海，忽觉腿有些发软，上帝，告诉我，这一切都是可以用科学解释的……孙胜完咬着牙又向里面走了几步，“客人，你在里面吗?”

下一秒，她凭空摔在了自家酒店的一张大床上，随及是门关闭的声音，紧接着，一个冷冷的声音传来:

“你好吵……”

孙胜完，冷静一点，只是客人而已!她深吸了一口气，缓缓从床上坐起，果然，自己的身边躺着一个女人，好像，还很漂亮的样子，隐隐约约还能闻到一股樱桃的味道。

“客人，呃，是您吧?……”孙胜完勉强地笑着。女人似乎听到了自己的话，微微皱了皱眉头，睁开了眼睛，一双苍蓝色①的眸子看向她。

孙胜完看呆了眼。

女人坐起倚着床头的靠垫，一只素手攀上她的脸颊，孙胜完一向白皙的脸上染上了红晕。

“你刚才是不是怕我了?”“我，我没有。”孙胜完向来是那种见了美女就走不动路的那种，况且自己面前的女人又是美若天仙。

“你怕什么，我又不会吃了你。”女人合上了眼睛，再度睁开时瞳色恢复成棕黑色。

“小家伙，你多大了?”

什么小家伙!明明就是相仿的年纪!

“我二十岁了!还有二百七十四天就二十一岁了，我才不是什么小家伙!”

“那你知道我多大了吗，小家伙，我的年龄去掉一个零还是你的七倍呢……”

“别骗人了，你年纪有过二十五吗?”嘴上是这么说着，但孙胜完不由得想起邻居家那个中二病妹妹的话，眼睛颜色会改变，有超能力，年纪……怕是有一千岁?

圣母啊!告诉我这不是真的，假的假的，她在说谎!她不是……吸血鬼。

“那你邻居家的妹妹有没有告诉你吸血鬼可以控制人类呢?”Irene虽然不能喝酒，但因身份特殊，醉酒并不会带走理智(才怪)。

孙胜完忽然浮到了半空中，没错，就是浮在了半空中!而且，还正在Irene的正上方。

“呀，你!”孙胜完有些慌张。

“说说吧，你们客房服务会有什么项目。”

“你先放我下来啊!”孙胜完总觉得会出现一些不太好说法的事情。于是，下一秒，她摔在了身下女人的身上，咦?不是冷的诶，暖暖软软的还蛮舒服的。

“啊你别压着我…”Irene撒娇般哼道。也不知道是谁害的，就不下去!孙胜完赌气地趴在omega软软的身体上。

“小朋友，你分化了吗?”终于还是提及了这个话题……“我是alpha!”“在说谎吗?没有味道啊。”Irene认真的在孙胜完身上嗅了嗅。

“我真的是alpha啊，只是没有信息素而已!”没有信息素这件事一向是孙胜完的软肋，此时提起，她不由得的瞪大了眼睛，仿佛是要好好地置气一番。

还真的是奶凶奶凶的呢…Irene揉了揉这只炸毛的松鼠的头。

“所以有什么客房服务呢?”

孙胜完猛然站起，整理了下自己，管你是什么物种，在我这里都只是客人，闭闭眼咬牙道:“尊敬的Irene小姐，我们提供各种基础服务，您有需求的话，我可以陪吃，陪喝，以及…陪睡。”

“陪睡吗?”Irene眯了眯眼睛。

“当然，您如果需要，我自然不能拒绝。”孙胜完表面笑的朴实，内心却早已把分配任务的朴主管骂了几千遍，自己当时明明解释了很多遍，但那位主管却还是以信息素为由把自己看作了beta。

现在算是好了啊，自己需要服务的还刚好是omega，还是个漂亮的没话说的吸血鬼哈!

孙承欢一脸认命地躺在某只吸血鬼的身边，毕竟有钱能使鬼推磨，心里只希望她不要半夜突然来吸自己的血。

“你不脱衣服吗……不脱衣服怎么睡。”Irene原本只是想小小地捉弄一下这位小朋友 但如此看来 ，便是要好好捉弄小朋友一番了。

孙胜完不着痕迹地闪开了Irene的坏手，慢慢地脱掉了自己的制服，然后正对上Irene期待的眼神。

“我……不能再脱了。”有些心虚地低下头，“真的，再脱就没有了……”孙胜完可怜巴巴地双手交叉护在胸前。

“你洗过澡了吗。”“我?呃，大概两小时前洗过……”大概算是洗了吧，起码沾了水，依旧是那位朴主管让她去做淋浴体验，但不得不说，自家酒店沐浴露的味道真是好的不得了。

正当孙胜完沉浸在自己的小世界中时，Irene显然是不满自己被冷落，起身抱住了她，手也从孙胜完的衬衣伸进，轻抚着她的背脊，然后绕到前方，在孙胜完的川字腹肌上停留。

“小朋友，身材管理做的不错哦。”这一点Irene必须要承认，虽然自己在很早之前就有了腹肌，但由于后来贪恋于人间的美食，这东西也是时有时无。

即使看不到，孙胜完也能知道自己的脸已经变了色，不知道红到了什么程度。

Irene的手从衣服里面伸出，自然而然地解着孙胜完的扣子。

“我…我自己来吧…”孙胜完感到羞怯。“不可以哦~”Irene完全是在干一件新鲜事的表情。

下面该做什么呢……身下人的皮肤已经微微粉红，俨然是一副很可口的样子 而自己也并不满足于这种只是触碰的阶段了。

“胜完，我不知道怎么做了~”Irene轻轻蹭着孙胜完的肩膀。孙胜完也不是什么绝世好A，唯一能让她把持到现在的只是对于一个吸血鬼的恐惧 ，她知道，自己就像一只充满炸药的炮弹，只需要一点点小火花，她就会一触即发，而自己身边则是有一把烧的正旺的火炬，罪恶之源还在自己身边不怕死地拼命试探。

“噗。”看着小朋友一脸忍耐的样子，Irene不由自主地笑了出来，“好了，和你开玩笑。”诶?不对……

孙胜完发现自己已经不能自控，在omega的充分挑逗下，以及从进门来就一直浓郁的樱桃味信息素中，她已经充分地精神生气了。

“你怎么样，还好吗?”察觉到气氛的不对，Irene探了探孙胜完的额头，很烫，如果没有猜错，这位alpha小朋友已经处在了暴走的边缘。

孙胜完觉得有一股无名之火在体内燃烧，她仿佛要被火焰吞噬，湮没，而唯一的水源，就在身边。

原始的欲望，内心的恐惧与职业素养在心头大战。

“呼……”孙胜完长吁出一口气，定神看了看身旁的omega，真是不知道她在想什么。

“您，可以让我标记一下吗?”孙胜完试探着开了口。“嗯?”“不是深度标记，只要，只要临时标记就好。”

“抑制剂?”“不管用的……”孙胜完无奈地摇了摇头，通过吸血鬼的洞察②能力，Irene知道她没有在说谎，而她度过易感期的方式也让自己不免心疼。

“不可以，你不可以标记我，就算只是临时。”Irene很是淡然的样子。孙胜完本来就感到丢脸，听到她的话后更是委屈得要死，在床上把自己缩成了一团。

几分钟后，孙胜完起了身，打算去冲澡，然后就呆在淋浴间，等到这晚后，自己回家慢慢熬过去。

Irene拉住了她的手，又让她倒在了床上，没待她反应过来就欺来身上。

嘴唇，好像被什么软软的东西堵住了……

片刻，Irene抬起头，眼眸又变回了神秘的苍蓝色，“抱歉不能让你标记，但你现在这样的情况也是我造成的，所以，应该是我来补偿你。”

一根名叫理智的弦断了，孙胜完拉住Irene的手，轻易地调换了两人的位置，嘴唇依旧紧贴在Irene的唇上，手却不再与她相扣。

孙胜完慢慢褪去Irene的衣物，再次动作时被Irene握住了手臂，孙胜完睁开了眼睛。

“你…舌头不要进来。”“为……”“会咬你的。”Irene舔了舔嘴中的尖牙。

“那我会变成吸血鬼吗?”孙胜完扯开嘴笑笑，继续着手上的动作。

“据我所知不会，但会死。”“你还真会破坏气氛…”衣物的束缚被解开，孙胜完在Irene的脖颈间亲吻。

现在的孩子都这样了?Irene对于与alpha的近距离接触的记忆还只停留在在日本的某个小镇，与某个人的牵手，当然，牵完手后那人便红脸走了，自己也觉得莫名其妙。

所以，自己今天不仅是送出了人类所说的初吻，还将送出……

真是，神奇…不过，还是很期待接下来会发生什么，没吃过猪肉但见过猪跑，自己也看过一些有颜色的“资料”，对于亲身体验自然保留着新鲜感。

“你不专心。”孙胜完咬了咬Irene的唇，恍然的刺痛感将她拉回现实，Irene的脸以肉眼可见的速度红了起来，当然，是因为怒气。

“那我继续了哦。”孙胜完左手扶紧了Irene的腰，右手握着自己的腺体向Irene的下体探入。

果然，小说里都是骗人的，什么极度舒适，什么宛若在天堂的感觉!mmp，明明痛的要死。

察觉到Irene紧皱的眉头与咬紧的下唇 孙胜完很是认真地开了口:“姐姐第一次?那我轻一点?”可恶，还是该死的疑问句。

其实孙胜完也不好受，因为前戏没有到位，自己现在连进出都困难，而欲望自然是无法疏通了。

孙胜完试探着抬起身子，再这样无动于衷待下去，无疑是在消耗自己已然不多的耐心，而且卡在这个深度，想必omega也是不舒服。

嘴唇，不能吻，所以该怎么办呢……孙胜完陷入了一个怪圈。

“你，做点什么，这样很难受……”Irene难为情地拍拍孙胜完的肩膀。

仿佛是为了做出回应，孙胜完轻吮在Irene的耳朵上，应该是很敏感的位置吧，Irene的脸又红了起来。顺着脸颊，孙胜完顺势在Irene的脖颈处，锁骨间，留下小小的红痕，过些时候也许会褪去颜色。像对待一件精美的艺术品般，关顾到了上身的每一寸肌肤，Irene的身子随着她的动作不住地颤抖，下身也产生了奇妙的变化。

孙胜完感受到了腺体处传来的滑腻感，嘴角弯起一个完美的弧度，依旧安稳尽力地抚弄着身下的omega。

“够了……”Irene轻喘出一声。

“要开始了。”孙胜完依旧是认真又专注的神情，握住了Irene的双手，“疼的话，不要咬我…”是迟疑的语气。

不咬你才怪，Irene在心里翻了个白眼。

孙胜完缓慢抽送着自己的腺体，让omega适应着她的节奏。

……

随着孙胜完有律的抽送，Irene逐渐领会到了小说中的感受。与自己作为一个宅女窝在床上喝杯米酒看着喜欢的综艺而产生的满足感与舒适不同，此时下身传来的舒适与其中夹杂的疼痛感则是另外一种。

不知不觉中，Irene的眉头舒展开，嘴边也因快感流出一些轻吟声，孙胜完受到声音的鼓舞，动作的幅度也更大了些，而Irene回复她的则是对于思想品德上的攻击，但孙胜完并不恼，甚至也会享受这些软弱无力而又毫无作用的攻击。

“孙胜完啊……斯文败类……”“喂，你为什么骂我。”

“好痛……”Irene不由自主地流下眼泪。“很痛?”“废话!……”

孙承欢不由得怜惜起剩下的人，吻去她生理的泪水，在她的耳边不羞不躁地粗喘，“下次就不会痛了，我们待会儿再来一次?”

又是该死的问句，Irene在语言与动作的双重夹击下，狠狠地咬在孙承欢的肩膀，当然，收起了尖牙，但咬完后便感到后悔。

Alpha被疼痛推上了暴走，身下抽送的频率明显加快，手上的动作也加重了些，孙胜完在Irene的每一处敏感部位撩拨，结果可见的Irene被生生推上了高潮。

“姐姐，还不能睡哦……”孙胜完吻上Irene的额头。

1⃣️姐在无意识或是不理智状态下眼睛会回归本色，也就是苍蓝色，有意识后会转变回正常瞳色。

2⃣️洞察是吸血鬼特有的能力之一，即可以知道处于自己面前的人类的一切信息，以及经历与想法。

P.S：因为这篇文没有打算要填坑，所以要对一些做出解释，本来是想后文揭晓，emmmm，新鲜感过了后就不会写了，我的锅了。

1.小完没有信息素，与生俱来的，并且易感期免疫一切抑制剂以及阻断剂，若想解决生理问题只能进行标记，但之前多数情况下会是自己熬过去，姐通过“洞察”看到完渡过易感期很痛苦。  
小完是老司机了，嗯。

2.这篇文就毫无逻辑可言，我当时写它的话也是上课走神了，纯属是为了开车而开车，如果脏了各位的眼睛，在此道歉。还有，我超喜欢省略号的😁😁

3.最好不要对我更文的速度有所期待，我可能会开无数的坑，但是不可能补完😂，并且可能为了应付就把之前发过的文又拿出来充数，就比如说这篇。

4.比起大大和太太，我更希望大家可以叫我炸炸，毕竟起名字大概就是希望大家能够记得叫名字hhhh。

5.渣文笔，求轻喷。


End file.
